La venganza de Camus
by Akira.Tsukiyomi
Summary: Camus harto de las bromas de Milo decide vengarse de el, dándole por donde mas le duela, Milo no sabe que es lo que hara pero puede que lo termine disfrutando.


Lobunaluna *3* gracias por el regalo *¬*/

Saint Seiya no me pertenece si no Masami Kurumada y a la Toei :3

ALGO MÁS QUE CURIOSIDAD.

-¿Estás seguro?-Milo miro nervioso a su amigo. Camus, tampoco parecía muy convencido.

-No… no estoy seguro.-los jóvenes se miraron. Camus estaba muy cerca de él, se estaban por besar. Ambos chicos querían experimentar algo nuevo, pero ninguno estaba seguro de querer realmente que sea de esa forma. Camus se mordió el labio, Milo tenía una mirada tan inocente, no parecía al bravo caballero de Escorpio de 17 años... El que hace un momento presumía y ahora, parecía completamente aterrado.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Milo, completamente nervioso, miro a su amigo sentía las mejillas arder.-Ahora… no me siento tan seguro…

-Nunca te sientes seguro…-dijo el acuario.-Ni siquiera cuando besas a una chica… la seguridad es algo efímero…

-Camus…no hables con palabras rebuscadas.-le dijo Milo tratando de sonar seguro. Aunque aún seguía nervioso. El estar contra la pared y su mejor amigo le hacía sentir algo incomodo.-Bueno… este… Nos vamos a besar ¿sí o no?-No quería quedar como un cobarde ante el acuario, para él era otra prueba de su hombría de que era bien fuerte y que nada le causaba miedo. Además, hace tiempo se preguntaba como sabrían los labios del francés. Camus le miro atentamente, estaban en el cuarto de Milo, se habían quitado las armaduras y solo llevaban las ropas de entrenamiento.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿El mago de los hielos está nervioso?-Trato de sonar lo más natural, pero realmente estaba muy nervioso.-Yo estoy muy segu…-Sintió los labios de Camus contra los suyos, abrió bien grande los ojos. Su amigo tenía los ojos cerrados, se sentía débil… Se sentía vulnerable... Cerró los ojos, si no le respondía el beso seria un cobarde y él, Milo caballero dorado de Escorpio, no era un cobarde. Con timidez devolvió el beso de Camus. Su amigo avanzó un poco más y coloco su pierna entre las de Milo, que a cada momento se sentía ruborizar más. Milo no quería quedar mal ante Camus, por lo cual enredo sus dedos entre el cabello de su camarada. Camus le imito, besándole con mayor fogosidad. Milo le correspondió, acababan de empezar un combate de lenguas… Milo no planeaba dejarse dominar por el Acuario, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que Camus le observaba burlón. Milo le miro fijamente, con que así era la cosa… Todo el tiempo Camus quiso demostrar que tenía el control sobre la situación y el no se dejaría dominar por su amigo. Separo sus labios de los de Camus, necesitaba respirar.

-Con que así será la cosa ¿eh?-Le dijo mientras atraía a su amigo hacia él aferrándole, con fuerza de la cintura. –Así será… a mí nadie me domina…-Camus le agarro con fuerza del cabello y le hizo girar la cabeza, Milo frunció el entrecejo con una mueca de molestia. Le estaba tirando realmente fuerte el cabello.

-Milo, una vez… muéstrate como eres… Te gusta que te dominen…-Le dijo su amigo, para luego le besara en los labios.

-Ni te creas Camus…-le dijo mientras se besaban nuevamente. Ahora el juego era un juego de poder, ningún deseo de experimentar algo nuevo… Ahora querían mostrar quien tenía el poder, siguieron besándose. Camus refregó su rodilla contra la entrepierna de Milo. Este se dio cuenta enseguida lo que tramaba su amigo. Por lo cual le quito el cinturón de cuero y empezó deslizar su mano por bajo la remera de su amigo.

-Me parece que te estoy ganando…-Le dijo Camus mientras le besaba el cuello burlón.-Creo que te gane… ya estas tieso…-Camus se separo de Milo, tomo su cinturón y se lo coloco. Luego empezó a salir del cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Milo, mientras se dejaba caer por la pared. Se sentía terriblemente incomodo.

-Supongo que quieres estar solo un rato…-Camus salió riéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho. Había valido la pena besar a su amigo, la cara de Milo lo había valido.

Lo había planeado todo, quería vengarse de las bromas de Milo. Por lo cual incentivo cuidadosamente la curiosidad de su amigo, lentamente le llevo al deseo de querer saber que se sentía, lo había arrastrado al límite y solo fue cuestión de tiempo. No conto con que Milo se diera cuenta tan rápido… su idea era dejarlo completamente solo en el momento justo. Pero, ese tiempo se adelanto, para su alivio… no quería exponerse tanto. El juego de poder había excitado al escorpio. Y su plan salió a la perfección.

-¡CAMUS!- El grito de su amigo le llego desde el cuarto de este.

Fin.

Venganza nivel Camus xD.


End file.
